


Quack

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Natasha catches Daisy Googling Quack. It is amusing for her as it is embarrassing for Daisy, at least until Natasha decides to use the situation to her advantage.This fic based on Episode 12 of Season 4 of Agents of SHIELD and contains a very minor spoiler, at least for that season.





	Quack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD, The Avengers or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Stupid Internet." Daisy grumbled softly to herself, quickly following up with, "Stupid Koenig."

Daisy Johnson had always wanted to meet Natasha Romanoff, and she'd always imagined it being under the worst of circumstances. When she'd first seen the woman back when she was calling herself Skye and a Hacktivist she thought it would be part of a SHIELD interrogation, but not too long after that she had joined the organisation which meant she thought a meeting was inevitable. Then the unthinkable had happened, it had been revealed that SHIELD had been infiltrated by Hydra and the organisation had been destroyed. She and others had done their best to rebuild it, but in the meantime The Black Widow was busy being an Avenger. Daisy wasn't even sure Agent Romanoff had been offered a chance to return to the organisation, but either way it made a meeting less likely.

She certainly hadn't minded, she had enough on her plate to worry about, but now here she was, Natasha Romanoff walking through the door to Daisy's quarters. It wasn't an interrogation, or gunfight, but it was still the worst of circumstances, because Daisy had been caught researching the fanfiction about herself and The Black Widow. So again, stupid Koenig, because she wouldn't even be doing this if Agent Sam Koenig hadn't mentioned steamy fanfiction between them, and their ridiculous couple name of Quack, which had stuck in her mind until she just couldn't avoid the curiosity, and now she was so embarrassed she could feel her cheeks going bright red. Then she had a horrible thought.

"Are you a robot?" Daisy asked.

"No." Natasha laughed softly as she slowly came into the room, "I know why you might think that, but then worry. I'm here an official Avenger business."

All Daisy could reply was, "Oh?"

"I know what you're thinking, why me?" Natasha smiled disarmingly as she continued approaching, "Well, I just wanted to let Phil know we're good. I was mad at him for a while for not telling me he was alive, but in the exchange for helping him get Melinda back-."

"What!" Daisy claimed, unable to stop herself from fan-girling for a second, "That's... that's great. I look forward to working with you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Natasha grinned, sitting down in the chair opposite Daisy, "Because part of the reason I'm here is to talk to you about joining The Avengers."

Using all of her training to force her face to remain neutral Daisy took a breath and admitted, "I'd love too, but SHIELD needs me."

"And I admire that." Natasha smiled, "But I have experienced turning a no, into a yes. So, would you be open to a negotiation? The Avengers has a great deal of resources at it's disposal, and I'm authorised to offer you anything within my power to give you."

Despite all her training Daisy just couldn't stop herself from blushing, and of course the other woman picked up on that, so Daisy quickly blurted out, "Thanks, but I'm busy enough with SHIELD. You know how it is."

"I do." Natasha agreed, a smile crossing her face as she added, "To tell you the truth, I always found the worst part was the paperwork."

"I know, right?" Daisy laughed, "That's one thing they don't advertise about being a superhero."

"I highly doubt that Luke Cage and that guy in the devil costume running around New York have to do paperwork." Natasha said dryly.

"Some people have all the luck." Daisy grumbled.

"Is that what you're doing now?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow, "Paperwork?"

"Well, no..." Daisy admitted, and then to her horror Natasha suddenly grabbed the laptop turned around and looked at it, "HEY!"

"Ah, Agent Koenig told you about the fanfiction." Natasha smirked, keeping the laptop just out of Daisy's reach as she confirmed her suspicions, "Oh, a Quack one. I'm flattered."

"Oh God." Daisy whined, burying her face in her hands.

"You're even reading one of the smutty ones." Natasha grinned, having a lot of fun with this, "I tend to avoid those. Not I'm embarrassed, but because I don't think they ever quite do the experience justice. But some of the fluff is quite nice, and fanart has a really bad rap, but there are some really good artists out there. I can send a few of my favourites to you, if you'd like. There's even a cute one of the two of us."

"Please stop." Daisy groaned, still unable to look at the other woman.

Pausing to push the laptop back towards it's owner Natasha informed the other woman, "You know if you just want to fuck me, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Either in exchange for joining The Avengers, or just for fun."

"Really?" Daisy murmured in disbelief, pulling her head out of her hands and staring at the goddess in front of her.

"Really." Natasha confirmed with a grin, "Agent Johnson, you're an Agent of SHIELD. You must have heard stories about me. And what I do to pretty things like you."

Daisy blushed, "I, I thought they were just stories."

Natasha smirked, "Do you want to find out?"

There was about a second of hesitation on Daisy's part, then she replied, "Hell yeah."

The only reason for that brief hesitation was because it felt too good to be true, but Daisy had personally hooked up the metal detectors all around the base, and regularly checked and double checked they were still working, so she was 99% sure this wasn't an LMD sent to distract her. Or kill her. Although it became hard to care when she leaned forward to press her lips against the other woman's. When she kissed Natasha Romanoff! And oh God, Natasha Romanoff kissed back, meaning that Daisy was officially making out with The Black Widow, making this like the best day ever. As long as this was for real, and at least for right now Daisy refused to believe otherwise.

Strategically a Black Widow LMD would be completely out of left field, because again the real Agent Romanoff wasn't part of SHIELD any more and hadn't stepped foot inside this building before. More importantly nobody knew about Daisy's massive crush on the gorgeous redhead. Not even her best friend Jemma Simmons, although that was mostly because it would open up a massive can of worms, probably leading to Daisy revealing that she was in love with Jemma, who was practically married at this point to Fitz. So even if it was a little difficult getting over the initial shock Daisy tried to shut off her brain and just enjoy kissing her favourite superhero.

Natasha had always liked kissing. It was one of the most effective weapons in her arsenal. Certainly nothing was more distracting, which was once again proven as Natasha was able to lower Daisy down onto the table without the Inhuman noticing. And sure, it was possible she just didn't care, but given the way she tensed and let out a surprised little gasp Daisy when Natasha broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck told Natasha that Daisy had no idea she'd switched their positions. Natasha took great pleasure in taking an agent of SHIELD off-guard like that, and while in the past Natasha might have used that as an excuse to spank a fellow agent for forgetting her training she didn't normally do it on the 'first date' in this wouldn't be an exception. No, she had something far more pleasant in mind.

Like most Daisy didn't seem to mind being taken by surprise, and enthusiastically helped remove the top half of her uniform and bra so, after a little more making out, Natasha could kiss her way down to the other woman's boobs. They weren't quite as impressive as her own, but Daisy's rack was real, still pretty big and they felt wonderful in Natasha's hands, The Black Widow pushing one nipple directly into her mouth while she massaged the other breast with the other hand, much to the clear delight of Quake given the happy little moan she let out. This in turn made Natasha grinned around the nipple in her mouth as she gently started sucking on it.

After focusing on that nipple for about a minute Natasha kissed her way to the other nipple and then spent some time going back and forth, eventually adding her tongue into the mix and beginning to lick those nipples as well as suck them. Towards the end she even started biting them gently. And of course, she still had her hands for whichever nipple wasn't in her mouth. However Natasha was eager to get her first taste of this enchanting young woman, and she didn't really have time to stretch out the foreplay when they could be interrupted at any moment. So somewhat reluctantly Natasha began slowly making her way south, although she lingered on Daisy's soft but flat stomach, peppering it with as many kisses as she could before moving lower.

It was very encouraging that even though she didn't get the whimper to hurry up that she was hoping for Daisy was eager to help Natasha to pull down the rest of the uniform and her panties, leaving the powerful Inhuman completely at her mercy. Natasha didn't resist taking advantage of that a little bit by pressing kiss to Daisy's thigh and then working her way down and up the other, forcing a wonderful little whimper of frustration out of the other woman. But again Daisy didn't beg Natasha to hurry up and lick her, which was actually kind of impressive. And Natasha was only too happy to reward that restraint with a nice, long lick to Daisy's pussy.

Daisy had been doing her best to control her reactions, given the fact that she was very used to being interrupted when trying to give herself a moment to 'relax' from the stress of being an Agent of SHIELD. However her restraint always had its limits, and having The Black Widow pressing her tongue against the bottom of her pussy and slowly working all the way up to the top for the very first time was easily enough to break her of her resolve. Although Daisy felt that even Melinda May wouldn't blame her for crying out loudly in pure pleasure under these circumstances. Then again maybe she would. May was kind of stubborn like that. Although thinking of her mentor made her remember all those in Romanoff/May rumours, and Natasha had just said it was all true...

For better or for worse Daisy received a rude awakening from those highly entertaining, and arousing, thoughts by Natasha's second lick to her pussy. That lick was followed by a third, a fourth, a fifth and so on, Natasha soon having Daisy writhing on the hard surface of the table and desperately trying, and mostly failing, to at lease often her moans, groans, gasps, cries and whimpers of pure pleasure as the infamous Black Widow proved that at least the rumours about her being an amazing pussy licker were 100% true. Not that Daisy had ever truly doubted it. Some of the other rumours, sure, but never how amazing this goddess must be with her mouth and tongue.

Briefly Daisy thought of some of the rumours. Particularly those of Natasha with the SHIELD Agents, namely Maria Hill and Melinda May. Daisy had only met Maria Hill briefly, but the rumour of her 'affair' with Natasha, if affair was truly the right word for it, was legendary. Even Jemma, who wasn't a big fan of 'idle gossip', was happy to tell her all about it. And the rumours with May. Those had particularly seemed hard to believe, although now it was Daisy who was flat on her back receiving such wonderful treatment from Natasha's tongue Daisy couldn't help picture her mentor in this exact same position. Or better yet, Jemma. Maybe The Black Widow could seduce her, then they could have a three way. No! Bad Daisy. She really shouldn't think something like that about her best friend. Especially when she was getting her pussy licked.

Thankfully Daisy was interrupted from such thoughts by a strategic brush against her clit. The first lick had not only ended with Natasha's tongue touching her clit, but she had lingered on it, making Daisy's cry extra long and loud. The following licks completely ignored her clit, which Daisy had been grateful for. It would have been far too overwhelming otherwise. Especially considering who was licking her pussy, but pretty much the moment she was ready for it Natasha upped the ante, forcing Daisy out of her own head with another extra long and loud cry of pure pleasure, before she went back to whimpering and moaning with joy as she mostly concentrated on what was happening to her.

Natasha loved eating pussy. It was one of her favourite things to do, and Daisy had a really tasty little cunt that part of Natasha would have liked to have licked for the rest of the night, or at least a few hours. Despite the real possibility of getting caught Natasha had no intention of rushing this. She did have a reputation to uphold, after all. However at the same time she didn't want to push her luck, and more importantly there were other things she wanted to do to Daisy before she left. Especially one thing which would turn Daisy completely subservient to her, and then Natasha could order her to join The Avengers. Hopefully she'd want to do that simply after this pussy licking, but Natasha wasn't taking any chances. After all, she had a mission to complete.

So after a few long minutes of simply avoiding Daisy's clit and mostly just savouring the other woman's flavour Natasha started to strategically brush her tongue against that sensitive bundle of nerves with every other stroke of her tongue. Then almost every stroke. Then finally every single stroke. Of course each time she upped the ante Daisy writhed underneath her and let out an extra loud series of encouraging sounds, but she never begged for more. At first Natasha thought this was just because Daisy was overwhelmed by what was happening to her, then she realised she was holding back, which somewhat impressed the redhead. Then again she should expect nothing less from a student of Melinda May.

They weren't great friends, but Natasha had a lot of respect for Melinda May. Mostly because she was one of the few women Natasha had never really broken, and more impressively never actually butt fucked. In fact the one time their asses had been on the line it was Natasha who ended up with a butt full of cock, May pounding her fat ass so long, hard, and deep that she came dangerously close to breaking herself. She could certainly do worse, as May was really good at eating pussy, but it would also have been a little dull, because May didn't normally go after Agents that didn't go after her, meaning that there would have been less bottoms for her to play with. Oh well, it pretty much guaranteed Daisy was an anal virgin, ripe for the taking.

Pushing thoughts of her rival out of her head Natasha concentrated on what was important, finally getting Daisy to beg for more. She could tell by the way the other woman was whimpering and writhing it wouldn't be long now. She just needed to find the thing that would bring an end to the other girl's impressive restraint and give her what she longed to hear. So she began lingering on Daisy's entrance and her clit, especially the latter which she not only flicked with her tongue but took into her mouth for a slow, gentle sucking. That finally got her what she wanted, Natasha grinning into Daisy's pussy as the powerful Inhuman finally begged for her.

Daisy held back from begging for as long as she could, partly just to enjoy the heaven which was having the infamous Black Widow licking her pussy and making her feel oh so good. But just as importantly she wanted to impress the famous woman. If she wanted to join The Avengers, and despite her reservations Daisy honestly wanted to, it was no good surrendering the second she was ready for more, or when that desire first turn to a painful need. No, Agent Romanoff would have definitely rescinded the offer if Daisy had done that. And she should. Because the only way Daisy could prove she deserve to be an Avenger would be to hold out for as long as she could, which would hopefully be enough to impress the mighty Black Widow.

Ironically her SHIELD training, particularly with her mentor Melinda May, allowed her to resist for an impressively long time, but inevitably Daisy whimpered, "Please, oh please make me cum. I need to cum. Ah God, I need, ohhhhhhh, I need it! Please? Tongue fuck me and make me cum. Please, I OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Luckily it wasn't long before Natasha gave her what she wanted and slowly pushed her tongue into Daisy's needy cunt, not stopping until she had got what felt like the entire thing into her. During that penetration Daisy wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing. If Natasha was rewarding her for her hard work, or she wasn't impressed and just wanted to get this over with. Honestly Daisy needed to cum so badly at this point it didn't really matter, but it was her last coherent thought before Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, the infamous superhero, etc, began tongue fucking her. Then she was too busy cumming to think.

Over the years Daisy had been lucky enough to find some pretty good pussy lickers, some of them even men, but none of them had ever eaten her out so skilfully, and certainly none of them had ever made her cum harder than this. In fact Daisy didn't think she'd ever cum quite so hard as she came in Agent Romanoff's mouth, and most likely all over her face given the force of the climax. Fuck, she squirted. She actually squirted! Daisy hadn't known she could do that. Or any woman could for that matter, which made her feel bad for the women she'd previously gone down on. But then she came again, once again making her unable to think coherently.

That process repeated until for a few blissful minutes, which felt like hours, Daisy became completely mindless as she became lost in true ecstasy, the likes of which she had never known before. That made it impossible for her to care about how loud she was screaming, or how she was finally thrusting her cunt into the other woman's face and probably drowning her in cum. All Daisy could care about at that moment was her own selfish pleasure. And the thought that she would do anything, absolutely anything, if she could just feel this amazing sensation again. And she hoped joining The Avengers would mean that. Hell, she'd be happy with the name The Black Widow's Bitch, if it just meant she could cum like this again, ideally on a daily basis.

Natasha was banking on Daisy being willing to do anything to feel this way again, and not just that Daisy would join The Avengers. But her motivations didn't matter right now. They were just distractions. And Natasha wouldn't allow anything to distract her from doing one of her favourite things ever, namely make another woman cum in her mouth and all over her face. Of course the first was mostly in her mouth, Natasha removing her tongue in less than a second so she could concentrate on swallowing Daisy's cum, which unsurprisingly was even more delicious than the other girl's regular cunt cream. Natasha then repeated the process a few times, and even though it quickly became harder she took pride in getting as much as she could, for as long as she could.

However inevitably it became too much, and when Daisy really committed to grinding her cunt against her face Natasha struggled to swallow even the majority of Daisy's cum. But it wasn't all bad news, as that just meant that her face got thoroughly drenched in girl cum, meaning that Natasha could collect and eat it later. It also meant that for the rest of this little, interview, Natasha would have girl cum on her face, which was a feeling she adored. Maybe she would even leave this room with some of it still on to see if anyone noticed. Especially Colson. Oh yes, Natasha could walk up to her old friend and see whether he could tell that his would be daughter's cum was covering her face.

That thought had a grin crossing Natasha's face, which went away when Daisy started pushing her face deeper into her cunt. Worse, she began grinding her face into her cunt, and vice versa, which definitely increased the pleasure for them both, especially Daisy, but it was also a sign of Natasha being dominated by the other woman, and that didn't sit well with The Black Widow. No, she was the top here, and regardless of what impressive powers Daisy might have Natasha would remain the top female in The Avengers, one way or another. Luckily Natasha knew the perfect way to put Daisy in her place, which easily beat tongue fucking her into unconsciousness, although that was very tempting.

Instead Natasha waited until Daisy came one more time and then pulled away from the tasty treat in front of her, jumped to her feet and kissed the other woman while pulling her firmly into her arms. Clearly unprepared for this Daisy whimpered into her mouth, but quickly responded to the kiss. Well, she could have also been whimpering from suddenly tasting herself on Natasha's lips and tongue, something Daisy clearly had no problem with given just how passionately she responded, and the way she moaned while doing it, perhaps proving this was a woman after her own heart. Which almost made it a shame Natasha was about to break her and make the Inhuman her bitch.

Daisy loved kissing her lovers after they had gone down on her. It just felt so naughty to taste herself like that, and she would often push her tongue into the other person's mouth so she immediately got a really good taste. She tried to do that now, but Natasha was having none of it, the redhead's tongue bullying the brunette's tongue into submission within her own mouth. Which was a little disappointing, but it was hard for Daisy to complain when she was being kissed so wonderfully, and Natasha's hands were sliding all over her body, giving her a shot of adrenaline which would allow their fun to continue. And oh God, did Daisy want it to continue.

After a long kissing session Natasha pulled back slightly and grinned softly, "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." Daisy agreed with a goofy grin.

"Are you up for more right away, or do you need a break?" Natasha questioned.

"No! I'm ready now." Daisy insisted, before making the mistake of adding, "We can do whatever you want... erm, what do you want?"

Clearly Daisy hadn't meant to give her that opening, but Natasha went for it anyway, "How about a little butt fucking?"

"Oh." Daisy blushed slightly.

"Have you ever been butt fucked?" Natasha asked almost casually.

"Erm, no." Daisy replied weakly.

"Good. I love taking ass cherries." Natasha confessed with a wicked grin, telling Daisy in the hopes of turning her on, "I'm an ass girl. I love girl ass! I love taking sexy girls asses. Mmmmm, and I love nothing more than taking an anal virgin and introducing her to the joys of butt sex. I'd love to do that for you Daisy. I'd love it more than anything. If you're up for it."

Those words had far more effect on Daisy than they should have. They should have just disgusted her, but the way that Natasha described it seemed so, appealing. Plus she had no doubt that The Black Widow could make her love it, especially after all the stories she'd heard. Then again, this could be a test? Something like, could Daisy stand up for herself? Or maybe resist temptation from a seductress? Or maybe even she was supposed to try and turn the tables on the clearly more dominant woman? Although the last one seemed like a long shot. Also the resisting Natasha thing, because surely that was impossible. But then could she really do it? Allow herself to be violated in such a twisted way, just because she was overwhelmed with lust and gratitude towards this woman?

"You must have heard this is the kind of thing I like to do to pretty things like you." Natasha pointed out when Daisy took some time to reply, "And I guarantee there are no stories where I didn't make the girl cum harder then she ever had before while fucking her in the butt. You'd be no different. I can guarantee that. But if you didn't like it, we could stop and do whatever you want."

There was a few long seconds pause in which Daisy only just noticed that somewhere along the way she started biting her bottom lip, and then shortly nodded, "Okay."

"Great." Natasha beamed, effortlessly turning Daisy around and bending her over, and then when studying her prize Natasha told her pray, "Wait here. Don't move. I'll be right back."

It was a little, well very, disconcerting just how easily Natasha put her in this position, but even more so than for a few long seconds Natasha obviously checked out Daisy's ass. Daisy was actually pretty proud of her butt, although she had never imagined she would ever let someone fuck it, especially someone she'd only just met. But that was the true power of Natasha Romanoff, she was effortlessly sexy it just felt natural to do things for her, even if they weren't things you ever intended on doing. In this case taking a huge cock up her ass, Daisy losing her train of thought as Natasha somehow pulled a strap-on and a bottle of lube from her discarded clothes. Seriously, where the hell had she hidden that thing?

Before Daisy had the chance to ask Natasha was behind her and staring at her ass again and slowly and menacingly attaching the harness and then covering it with lubricant. Not that it physically stopped Daisy from saying anything, but somehow this simple act had her speechless. Or maybe she was confused by what she was feeling, or maybe she was confused by how hot the most aggressively feminine looking woman she'd ever seen looked with a cock in between her legs. Whatever the case she remain silent, at least until with a wicked smirk Natasha Romanoff got down on her knees behind her and started the second stage of preparing them both for anal sex. Then Daisy moaned embarrassingly loudly.

Natasha admired her prize for a few long seconds before reaching out to grab Daisy's cute little butt with both hands and then beginning to squeeze and fondle it. Then she spread Daisy's cheeks wide apart to study her target, before spitting onto the other girl's butt hole and then diving down to lick that spit in. Well, Natasha just couldn't resist taking a detour and bending down nice and far so when she stuck out her tongue she could be touching Daisy's clit, the redhead following that up by sliding her tongue right over the brunette's pussy and then finally to Daisy's ass hole. Natasha then lingered there for a few long minutes, giving that forbidden orifice a few gentle licks while causing Daisy to moan for her.

It was always a positive sign when her target clearly enjoyed getting her ass eaten, especially right from the start, give or take a few embarrassing sounding moans. Of course Natasha had never failed to turn her prey into a total anal whore, regardless of how reluctant they were at first, and Daisy Johnson would be no different, Natasha feeling as confident in that prediction as she'd ever been before thanks to Daisy's moans. Which only became louder and more enthusiastic as Natasha upped her game and got down to some serious butt munching, pressing her face deep in between Daisy's cheeks as she literally tried to shove her tongue up her ass.

Unsurprisingly she didn't get far with that virgin back door, but her fingers did, Natasha burying first one and then two into Daisy's ass hole, confirming what Daisy had said earlier was true. This was truly a virgin ass, easily one of the more precious things in the universe as far as Natasha was concerned. Especially as it was practically gifted to her on a silver platter, a wide smile crossing her salivating lips as she contemplated adding Daisy's anal cherry to her collection. And perhaps Daisy herself as an ass slut. Or better yet a pussy licking and anal loving lesbian bitch. Natasha already had a number of those, but as far as she was concerned she could never have enough, and this ass would be a great addition to her collection.

Of course she needed to give Daisy the ass fucking of a lifetime first, which involved a few long minutes of gentle fingering, not simply just pumping them in and out but also side to side and up and down to make sure the Inhuman's butt was thoroughly stretched. She even considered adding another finger, but ultimately decided against it as she wanted this cherry back door to remain at least somewhat tight. After all, half the fun of taking a virgin ass was stretching it out with her cock, and at least somewhat feeling the resistance against that. So once those few minutes were up Natasha removed her fingers from Daisy's butt hole, sucked them clean and then addressed her pray.

"Are you ready to give me your butt cherry?" Natasha asked, and then when Daisy nodded silently Natasha grinned and pushed, "Good. Now spread your cheeks. Give me your virgin hole. Oh yes, that's it, good girl."

Daisy blushed but did as she was told, pressing her face against the table, and then slowly reaching back to pull apart her ass cheeks. Of course the wicked redhead just couldn't resist teasing her some more bite pressing the tip of the dildo against her back hole, only to then switch to sliding it up and down her butt crack, causing Daisy to whimper in a mixture of frustration and anticipation. Although she didn't have to wait much longer after that before Natasha finally pressed against her target and pushed forwards, causing Daisy to gasp as for the first time in her life the most private hole on her body began stretching for an invading cock.

That wicked thought had Daisy blushing even more, especially as Natasha was going as slowly as possible, The Black Widow clearly savouring every moment of taking her anal virginity. Although that had nothing on how much Daisy gasped and blushed with shame and humiliation when her anal ring finally stretched wide enough for the head of the strap-on to slide through her virgin rosebud and into her ass. Which meant it was official, Natasha Romanoff had just taken her butt cherry. Oh yes, the world-famous Avenger had just popped her anal cherry, something Daisy would never be able to forget, especially whenever she sat down from now on.

For a few long minutes Daisy was allowed to wallow in that humiliating fact, then the redhead introduced the brunette to a whole new humiliation, namely feeling a big cock sliding deeper into her ass, her anal walls no match for Natasha Romanoff, just as Daisy's will never had been. At least it wasn't as painful as Daisy had always feared it would be whenever she thought about giving up her ass to someone. Which wasn't often, but she had it on good authority that there was a lot of initial pain during anal sex, even if the eventual orgasms were worth it. She hadn't thought she'd ever find out, but here she was, face down, ass up and giving up her most private hole. To a woman she'd just met no less, making Daisy feel like a total slut.

Ironically thoughts like that helped her relax, which in turn made it easier for her to take the dick up her ass, which just cause the cycle to repeat. True, it wasn't all sunshine and roses, as there was a lot of discomfort, especially in the beginning when she had been robbed of her anal cherry, but it still felt way better than she thought it might. And if everything she'd heard about Natasha Romanoff really was true then Daisy was about to become a shameless ass whore. Natasha Romanoff's shameless ass whore. Which was a scary thought, although part of Daisy very much liked it. Which in itself was even more scary.

Natasha prided herself on turning every single woman she had ever been with into a shameless ass whore, and she was determined that Daisy Johnson would be no different. She also really love the idea of turning the infamous vigilante/SHIELD Agent simply known as Quake into her shameless ass whore. Oh yes, Natasha just loved making powerful women bend over whenever she wanted so she could use their most taboo holes for her pleasure. She loved the act itself, considered it the ultimate act of dominance, but it really took things to a whole other level to make the likes of The Scarlet Witch and now Quake take it up the butt for her.

Of course while Daisy's anal cherry might be hers the girl wasn't quite broken yet, and Natasha had learned from the likes of Pepper Potts and Maria Hill not to assume she had succeeded in breaking in a new slut until she was shamelessly telling Natasha that's exactly what she was, her slut. And whatever else Natasha wanted her to be. Besides, there was definitely something to be said for the breaking in process itself, and this was Natasha's favourite part of it, as there was nothing like a little butt sex to destroy any last bit of rebelliousness and self-respect and leave her with a completely submissive fuck toy begging for the right to cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass.

First though Natasha needed to finish burying that dick in Daisy's ass. As this was Daisy's first time taking anything up her butt Natasha made sure to go nice and slow. Also she just loved watching her dick disappearing into another woman's butt hole, the former Skye providing her with the perfect view of that as she continued submissively spreading her cheeks like a good little bitch. Which she continued doing after Natasha finished burying every inch of her dildo in Daisy's rectum and started pumping her hips back and forth, officially giving the super powerful woman her first ever ass fucking. Which Natasha was determined would be the first of many.

The fact that she had Daisy moaning in pure pleasure in no time wasn't exactly surprising given her experience level, but it was still a very promising sign which made Natasha grin with glee. Yes, there was no more doubt in Natasha's mind that Daisy would be hers by the end of this butt fuck. Especially as Daisy was still spreading her ass cheeks like a good little bitch, Natasha still captivated by that view which helped keep her from taunting Daisy. It probably wouldn't matter at this point, but it was good to avoid the risk, and besides, the next time one of them talked Natasha wanted it to be Daisy as she beg Natasha to make her cum.

Daisy had been struggling not to beg for what felt like the last hour of gentle butt fucking. At this point she knew it was inevitable, that she would just be another notch on The Black Widow's belt, but Daisy was determined to keep at least a shred of her dignity by holding out for as long as she could. And maybe if she was really, really lucky Natasha would run out of patience. It was highly unlikely, given The Black Widow's legendary stamina and patience, but that hope was the only thing keeping Daisy seine at the moment, considering how much she was moaning, groaning, gasping, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure like the little anal whore the mighty Natasha Romanoff had turned her into.

Eventually though Daisy whimpered, "Fuck me! Ohhhhhh Gooooooodddddd, fuck me hard and make me cum! Ooooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, I need to cum. Please, fuck my ass hard and make me cum."

"You want a harder ass fucking? You do it." Natasha challenged as she abruptly stopped her own thrusting, "Come on, bounce back against me. Take your hands off your cheeks, it will make it easier for you. Mmmmmm yessssssss, easier for you to sodomise yourself on my dick! Oh yeah, that's it. Good girl. Good little anal slut."

Quickly obeying Daisy let go of her cheeks, grabbed firmly onto the table in front of her, lifted herself up silently and then started thrusting herself back and forth. It took a few long seconds to establish a rhythm, but once she got going Daisy quickly increased the pace and the force of the sodomy until she was in abusing her butt hole with every ounce of her strength. Which caused Natasha to chuckle evilly, randomly smack her ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle even more than from just the force of the anal pounding, and she began to taunt her. Daisy didn't care though, because she could practically taste her own orgasm. Hell, she was only too happy to agree with Natasha's words.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, that's a good anal slut, ride that cock! Ride it! Mmmmmm, fuck yeah! Ride it with your slutty little ass." Natasha gleefully taunted, occasionally smacking the gorgeous ass bouncing in front of her, "Yesssssss, you love it in the ass, huh? Yeah you do. You love taking it up the butt because you're a good little anal slut. My good little anal slut. Oh yes, you belong to me now Daisy. Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk, your tight little ass hole belong to me, which means I get to use it whenever I want. Isn't that right Daisy?"

"Yes." Daisy whimpered, and then when Natasha smacked her ass hard she cried out, "Ah fuck! Yes, I'm an anal slut! I'm your anal slut! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, I'm your anal slut, your ass whore, your up the butt bitch, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddd, I'll be anything you want me to be, just fuck me! Fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum! Please? Please slam fuck my butt! Pound it good and make my ass yours. Make me yours! Oh God! Make me The Black Widow's Bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fucking destroy my ass hole! Destroy it! Fucking destroy my shit hole and make it your fuck hole! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, and me The Black Widow's Bitch, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, tattoo the Black Widow's Bitch on my fucking ass! Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Goooooodddddd, I wanna be your bitch, oooooooohhhhhh your lesbian bitch, Gooooodddddd yessssssss, fuck me hard, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss!"

After what felt like an eternity of standing still Natasha finally began thrusting her hips back and forth again, almost instantly giving Daisy the most powerful climax of her life. Which was saying a lot considering the force of the climaxes she'd received when Natasha had eaten her pussy, but it was true. The following climaxes were just as powerful, the infamous Natasha Romanoff effortlessly pounding her most private hole through orgasm after orgasm, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that the deadly Black Widow was just as good as sexes she'd been rumoured to be, and Daisy was now her little lesbian bitch.

While by the time she started begging Daisy would have said anything if it meant she could cum, and hadn't necessarily meant the words at the time, she did now and really hoped Natasha meant them too. Because Daisy would totally join The Avengers if she could experience this kind of pleasure every single day. Hell, she'd leave SHIELD behind and never speak to her old friends again if Natasha would just butt fuck her one more time. She'd even change her codename to The Black Widow's Bitch, and get that codename tattooed anywhere on her body that Natasha wanted, so everyone would know exactly what she was if Natasha would just give her one of the orgasms which was raising through her body right now, which was the last coherent thought in her mind as she became completely lost to the overwhelming ecstasy.

Natasha had been impressed just how long Daisy had held out, but ultimately she was only prolonging the inevitable. And when she broke Daisy broke completely. Natasha could hear it in her voice, see it in her body, and practically taste it in the air. Oh yes, she had completely conquered this powerful woman, and was more than ready to add her to her collection, Natasha grinned wickedly as she imagined Wanda bend over next to Daisy and patiently waiting her turn to be butt fucked. Maybe Maria and Sharon too. Either way Natasha moved back and forth between those forbidden holes until they were all gaping in front of her. Then she would make them all suck her cock clean, then eat out her pussy and ass, and do whatever she wanted because she owned them and could do whatever she wanted to them.

As much as Natasha wanted to enjoy those dreams about all the fun she could have with her new bitch she had to make sure beyond a shadow of a doubt she had succeeded in making Daisy hers, because failure just wasn't an option. She was The Black Widow. She had a reputation to uphold. A reputation of being a woman conquering bad ass, and she certainly wasn't going to be undone by Daisy Johnson here. So she concentrated on giving her a nice, deep, hard anal pounding, using every ounce of her strength until the sound of her thighs were smacking off Daisy's jiggling butt cheeks echo throughout the room almost as loudly as the other woman screams of pleasure and Daisy seem to be constantly squirting her cum out of her cunt.

Along the way the table underneath Daisy's fingertips began twisting out of shape and the ground beneath them, along with everything touching it, started to shake. It would have been scary, if Natasha wasn't used to it from relentlessly sodomising The Scarlet Witch. As she was Natasha just continued to brutalise Daisy's butt hole, confident that the infamous Quake could just about control herself enough not to bring this secret base crashing down around them. And even if she did in that moment Natasha didn't care, because the only thing in her world was Daisy's round little ass and the tight little hole between those cheeks.

Perhaps luckily for everybody on the base both women stamina were not infinite, not even Natasha's. Plus the sheer joy of so totally dominating this powerful woman and the stimulator inside the harness bashing against her clit caught up with Natasha and she began to cum herself. She pushed herself through it, and the following orgasms, but now the floodgates were open it was only a matter of time before she had to stop. Thankfully her ego was satisfied, as Daisy collapsed before she did, and for a few long minutes before was literally nothing but an ass for Natasha to fuck. While Natasha took full advantage of that it wasn't long before she had the choice of stopping or collapsing down onto her conquest, and as she wanted to remain dominant she chose the former, although she made sure when she did every inch of her dick was deep inside Daisy's butt.

"Spread your cheeks for me." Natasha ordered firmly after regaining her breath.

Daisy whimpered pathetically at hearing this command. She didn't even want to think about moving for the rest of the night, but she was on such a submissive high that her exhausted body somehow found the strength to go into business for itself and she did as she was told, although she continued to wonder what The Black Widow hoped to achieve from this. Then it became obvious, and Daisy blush bright red, but there wasn't much more she could do as suddenly her ass was horribly empty, Natasha having removed her dick in one swift movement, leaving Daisy exposing her thoroughly gaped butt hole. It was a humiliation she was left to endure for several long minutes, then Natasha seemed to delight in making it worse.

"Nice." Natasha murmured with a wicked smirk, "Mmmmm yessssss, your cute little butt hole looks so nice and sexy when it's gaped. Oh yes, so nice. Mmmmm, I love gaping ass holes. It's just a perfect little display of dominance, you know? As long as your bitch hole is nice and open you have a constant reminder how you bent over like a little bitch for me. Mmmmm, maybe it even makes you my bitch. You'd like that, wouldn't you Daisy? To be my anal loving little bitch?"

There was a long pause, then Daisy blushed, "Yes."

"Good." Natasha beamed, before further explaining, "You've taken a very, very good step. Or should that be a number of steps. But if you want to know the joy of my dick in your ass again I'm going to have to insist on a little ass to mouth. Come on Daisy, get down on your knees and suck my cock."

Again Daisy blush bright red, and whimpered pathetically, at the command, but her tired body went into business for itself and she found herself slowly turning around, dropping down to her knees and shuffling over so she was in between Natasha's legs. She then briefly glanced up at the redhead, who was looking at her expectantly, before focusing on the dildo which had just thoroughly plundered her bottom and robbe her of her anal cherry. Daisy stared at that weapon of ass destruction for a few long seconds, then closed her eyes, leaned forward, and then wrapped her lips around the head of the large cock, earning her some more encouragement from The Black Widow.

"Yesssssss, that's it, suck it! Mmmmm, good girl." Natasha happily praised while stroking Daisy's hair, "Good little cock sucker. Suck all your ass cream off of my cock. Mmmmm, that's right, go ass to mouth for me like a good little whore. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, an ATM whore. Yes, get every drop. Get every drop of your own butt juice you perverted little bitch! Oh fuck yeah!"

Honestly Daisy was mostly unaware of that encouragement as she was too busy marvelling over the taste of her own ass, and the deepest part of it at that. Something she would never consider doing before, and definitely not something she thought was going to be pleasant. And yet she instantly loved the taste and craved more of it. How fucked up was that? Then again it only seemed appropriate given the day she'd had, and Daisy supposed it was better than absolutely hating it. Although it was embarrassing that she moaned softly at the taste, and quickly began sucking the head clean before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft.

It wasn't long after that she'd cleaned the first half of the dick and began working on stuffing the rest of it into her mouth. That meant pushing it into her throat, something she'd rarely had to deal with, as her ex-boyfriend's hadn't been small, but they hadn't been big either, and though she could have deep throated had never insisted on it, and she'd never want to do it, at least until now. But now it was suddenly important for her to get every drop of her own butt cream, Daisy pushing herself like never before to stuff a cock into her throat. And when she inevitably failed to get all of it she settled for just frantically licking the base, much to Natasha's clear approval.

"Yes, more, more, more, mmmmm, take it down your throat. Take it deep! Take it all! Oooooooh yessssssss, take every single inch down yor thoat. Deep throat my cock! Oh fuck! Deep throat it!! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, mmmmmm, that's so hot. You're going to make such a good Avenger." Natasha smiled wickedly, "Mmmmmm fuck yeah, welcome to The Avengers, Quake! I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Daisy just smiled around the cock in her mouth.


End file.
